


Something Different/意外收获

by woofwoof



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alpha Arthur, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Knotting, Love Confessions, M/M, Magic Revealed, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Merlin, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 10:30:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14330535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woofwoof/pseuds/woofwoof
Summary: 热潮期的Merlin得到了一只截然不同的体贴Arthur。





	Something Different/意外收获

**Author's Note:**

> *原作背景+ABO  
> * pwp，短篇一发完，没啥剧情，文力复健用  
> *来自一个刚入坑被brolin虐的暴躁写手，不讲道理，rps多虐剧同人就该多甜  
> *饿到意识模糊中发文，没有beta，错字等我想起来再查一遍

自打认识了Arthur，Merlin的热潮期再也不像以前那样受自己控制了。

外头正是艳阳高照，暗灰的城墙壁被阳光浸染甚至反射着柔和的色彩。市场张罗着摆出刚收成的新鲜食物的姑娘脸上挂着朴素的笑，看样子正同对街的老翁谈笑风生。这儿的人们即便称不上富足却也不至于整日为琐事烦忧，他们年轻的王是位万人拥戴的明君，而Merlin相信定有不少人和自己一样期待着新王即位后新的开始。  
整个卡美洛都应该为了不浪费如此好天气而开始忙碌而美好的新一天，除了……他自己。  
他刚从Arthur的房间里逃出来——称得上落荒而逃，因为显然在King Arthur的卧房干活途中突然几近晕倒并不是什么值得夸耀的事。Arthur的视线一直跟随着他消失在门口的背影，或许还挂着那一贯“Merlin, you are such a girl”的傲慢皇家傻蛋脸……当然，这一点Merlin暂时不得而知，毕竟自察觉到身体异常的燥热起，他便再也没敢正视对方哪怕一眼。  
比起臆想Arthur意味深沉地目送自己离开的样子，假设他仅是因为习惯了男仆的笨拙才不予追究对自己来说要更加容易。Omega的热潮期任性而不讲道理，尽管Merlin并不想承认影响其的主要原因其实在于——在晨浴后浑身散发着alpha的危险荷尔蒙时，Arthur或许并不如平时那么傻帽。  
Arthur要是知道他尊贵的alpha肉体竟然害他眼里懵懂单纯不谙世事的小男仆湿得像个荡妇一样，定要忍不住戏弄自己几番，顺便拍手称快。Merlin一点都不愿意为Arthur的自大再推波助澜一丁点，即便如此他依然有些在意那人在得知了这件事之后会如何反应。  
Merlin难耐地夹紧了双腿。天知道他究竟被下了什么样的强力魔咒，一边不知羞耻地在路边地发着情，一边居然还难以自制地想着Arthur海般透亮的蓝眼睛而越发情动。今天早上Gaius再三警告要做好热潮期提前的准备，而他不以为意。现在悔不当初当时居然真的没忍住不断投向Arthur那处的视线……然后对上了那双该死的眼睛。  
他从来不知道Arthur也会偷看他，又或者那只是不经意间的眼神交汇而已。  
Arthur的表情像是在说他也有那么一瞬间的尴尬，因为随即他便撤开了视线，接而露出故作镇定的样子。Merlin不是会常自作多情的人，可显然Arthur是个比他还要更不会隐瞒事实的单纯傻帽，而他今早的反常竟然真的让Merlin开始对这位皇室版的傻帽抱有了些莫名的期待。

Gaius不是没有提醒过Merlin要尽可能带上抑制的药物、要算好热潮期的时间……以及要尽量避免跟身边已知是alpha的那些人接触。可谁也没有告诉他不要接近Arthur——行吧，这不容争辩，因为自己是Merlin而Arthur是自己的什么该死的命定之人，Merlin就不该离开Arthur半步即使他热潮期快到了而且身上没有任何抑制剂，毕竟卡美洛的未来就栓两人头上呢。  
Merlin差点都要被自己讽刺的想法逗笑了。  
他已经在这里歇息够久了，Arthur却始终没有要追上来的意思。这里依然属于金发alpha嚣张信息素的势力范围内，Merlin自知不该贪恋被那麦芽酒香的信息素环绕着的感觉，于是将那刚萌芽的期待抛在后头，拖着步子要马上离开。往前走alpha的信息素浓度渐稀——这毋容置疑是件好事，Merlin驻足，暂时松了一口气。  
Merlin知道他的穴里正亟不可待地分泌着情液。他的下面一定湿透了，而靠着城堡冰冷的石墙并不能让这躁动得到半点舒缓。这位黑色卷发的年轻人单手扶着墙壁，挣扎着试图迈动有些发软的双腿。他的呼吸越发急促，浑身的温度也几乎是以可感知到的速度不断上升着。好在这仅仅是个开始，他的理智还未能奔逃，至少现在清楚地知道他唯一能做的就是依靠自己的力量先回到自己的房间里去。

 

Merlin快要被席卷而来的情欲折磨至死了。

他需要一些Gaius的药。白发的宫廷药剂师并不会想在走进房间时第一眼看到的便是床上的男孩闭着眼操自己的画面，这位偶尔不乏有些小脾气的监护人恐怕要用眉毛摆出“Merlin，seriously？”的表情，遂即声色俱厉地作势要将自个扔出去。  
所以Merlin在房门被推开前及时制止了正欲敲门的药剂师。在从他口中得知用于制作抑制药剂的药草已经所剩无几时，仍是绝望地瘫软在了他的小床上。采集足够的草药需要约摸半天的时间，而现在他所能做的只有无助地等待。身下的床单湿了一大片——谁管呢？它们总归是要归Merlin洗的。  
Merlin坚信自己不再是个懵懂的男孩了，由此靠着抑制药剂来度过所有的热潮期对他来说是完全不必要的。他该找个伴侣——一位能陪他度过热潮期的英俊alpha——至少他的朋友们是这么说的。认真考虑一番，这也的确不是一件难事……  
如果自己不是满脑子想着Arthur的话。

手指被肉穴吸吮的感觉并不坏，尽管在弯曲着指节抠弄自己的时候Merlin的脸热得像是要烧起来。他将这归罪与一个omega热潮期的自然反应——一个不断加快身下手指进出同时还发着情的正常青年人，谁也别指望他的身体还得跟沐浴过阿瓦隆的湖水一样清爽。  
他终于将脚踝处的裤管踢到了地下，更多裸露的皮肤接触到空气的一瞬间差点兴奋地发起抖。那皮肤渴望碰触，因Merlin的发烫的体温和操弄自己的动作而汗涔涔的。任何这时候推门进来的人都可以清楚地看到他湿漉漉的穴里塞着自己手指的样子，Merlin还没那么大度，于是他施了个法将匆忙之间忘锁的门给关上，顺带抵了把椅子在后头。  
第一次他甚至失败了，他的精神难以集中。这点小把戏或许起不了太多的作用，但至少能向企图推门进来的人传达讯息：内有发情omega，勿扰。又或者那仅是他原始欲望驱使下的一点挣扎，毕竟踹开一扇不那么坚固的门对于一位身强体壮的alpha来说并不困难。

Merlin从不认为omega等同于附属品，可这并不代表他对享受性爱毫无兴趣。就算是伟大的法师Emrys也会期望得到一位完美的伴侣。  
他依然没有习惯自慰。靠着神通广大的药剂师和自己还算熟练的小魔法可以在大多时候缓解热潮来临时的不适，只是有些时候事情或许不那么尽如人意。Merlin倒也不吝于偷偷试试抚慰自己身体的感觉——想象自己强壮的爱人将阴茎推进自己的体内，性器交合发出淫靡至极的水声，他深邃的蓝眼睛会紧紧锁在自己呻吟时的面庞上，他的结便接而堵在穴口，直到精液在里头尽数爆发。  
他会被他的alpha标记，灵与肉都如拧紧的麻绳死死缠绕连接，亲密无间的二人相互拥有彼此，怀揣着信任、希冀与爱。他们会拥抱着度过夜晚，对方坏笑着啃咬自己上扬的嘴角，而自己则拨开那人漂亮的金发在其额头落下亲吻……于是不消一会儿Merlin便注意到——  
Arthur。  
又是Arthur。当然是Arthur。

那是叫人无法抗拒的自慰对象。  
想象着他的戴斯特尼此刻就在他的身体里——多浪漫！Merlin是怀爱之人,他从不讨厌浪漫，可是Arthur？哦他倒是懂得对女人耍点小花招，至于对Merlin？反正说起他们金发的王Merlin第一时间想到的只有忘穿的裤子、总受蛊惑的愚蠢脑瓜和丢给自己做不完的活……浪漫与Arthur就不该出现在同一个字典里。  
有时Merlin真不知道什么时候他才能摆脱发情时一定要想着Arthur的诅咒。黑发的青年人弓着背呻吟着，脑子一团乱麻，热潮期要靠幻想King Arthur的阴茎才能度过，光是这一点说不定已经足够构成犯罪了。而他——一个法师——是最不该产生这样的想法的人之一。  
因为那是Arthur，又因为那不该是Arthur。

他知道自己快要高潮了。  
从早上从Arthur卧房里逃出来到现在不知经过了多长时间，青年人第一次觉得自己的躯体犹如机械，唯有足够动能的推拨才能使其运转，而作为生命体身体的每一个细胞却又叫嚣着要得到抚慰。如今他的意识尚存，身体却早已软得有些使不上力，只凭借着欲望的驱使做了最后插弄，便拖着绵长的呻吟步步攀向顶峰。  
“哈啊……Arthur……A-arthur——”  
高潮时放任自己哭喊出卡美洛王的名字——这可是个能取代催情剂的好点子。Merlin不住地闭眼喘息着，同时仍不忘自嘲。不出一会他便发现他爆发的欲望仍得不到任何的缓解，薄毯、床单甚至混杂着性欲的空气，每一样所接触到的事物都只会使他的空虚无限扩大。他扭了扭腰隔着毯子摩擦自己的阴茎，布料特殊的触感令快感更上一层。  
眼前的一切都覆盖着暧昧的模糊，看不真切的烛光摇曳着，像是会把空气点燃。Merlin的眼睛迷离地眨着，目之所及之物越发虚幻他便越了解自己有多么沉浸于此——直到门被推开的声音响起——Merlin庆幸自己没有太过于沉浸，至少他敏感的羞耻心还知道要第一时间捂紧被子。  
“Gaius！你知道的我正……哇哦……呃，Arthur？”  
金发的王不紧不慢地托着下巴抱胸倚在墙边，单用那上挑的眉毛同他说话，而他不打算替他充斥了整个房子的信息素解释半个字。Merlin知道现在自己的表情看上去一定非常冷漠。在这位alpha的面前献媚只会让事情变得更糟，而另一原因是法师并不觉得自己现在的思维清晰到足够和人正常对话，立起防壁是他几乎条件反射式的做法。  
“Merlin，你是个omega。”  
他在陈述，不带任何评判的意味。  
Merlin不知道对方期望自己给出怎样的回答，又或者他压根就没在等自己的回应。那男人不打算接近自己，而自己的确不愿意被一个只会让自己更湿的alpha接近。一瞬间他有些感谢Arthur适时的尊重——这给了他们选择的余地，而Merlin甚至因此比上一秒要更渴望得到他。  
“Arthur。”金发的alpha抬眼看他，继续用他捉摸不透的眼神回答着自己的话，那副理应看惯了的模样依旧十足性感，性感到Merlin几乎要以为他会被这样的眼神操到流水。他动了动唇，随即又闭上，抿嘴欲言又止了半天最终还是横了心：  
“给我出去。”

 

Arthur那样子简直盛怒又迷茫，连着要保持安全距离的自制意识也瞬间灰飞烟灭。他缓步向Merlin走来，墙边的烛火随着他的动作而更多地绕去了他的后边，背光视角下难能捕捉到的神情在阴影中消了踪迹，那环于周身的气息充满张力而显得危险至极，然后就在后者往后缩了缩身体的同时——不巧踢到了门口的椅子。  
Merlin也许被情欲影响了理智，但这时他敢打赌眼前的一定是他头脑简单的Prince Arthur。  
“我说了，Arthur，出去。我没有在开玩笑。”  
一想到闯入的不是其他什么人，他稍稍松懈了些。更何况迄今为止Arthur都表现得像个初访无名丛林的探险者，平时的他要更加雷厉风行，总不见得有今天这么小心翼翼。Merlin摸不透个中缘由，但这菜头自从冠冕为王后确真是变了不少，而变化总让Merlin难以把握。  
“I beg your pardon?”Arthur偏头，皱眉换出一副难以置信的样子，忽然拔高的声调在原本几乎鸦默雀静的房间里显得格外明显，就像刚被嚣张的小木椅挡住去路的不是他本人似的，法师却有些吃这一套——Arthur霎时低抑的声音完美得足够抵消他不时的傻瓜行径，“还有……你叫我什么，Merlin？”  
“……Sire。”  
Merlin心虚地抿了抿下唇。放任自己这么对国王说话是个小失误，他怎么能记不起来大法师Emrys另一个身份是被迫在King Arthur淫威之下隐姓埋名的小男仆呢？  
“Sire？对，没错，作为一个男仆，这是你应有的态度。但是Merlin，很显然……”法师不知道Arthur要把他的名字喊多少遍，他有些受不了，因为每一次这位alpha用他特有的调调这么唤着自己，都令人忍不住分神去想那两个音节在高潮时从他的薄唇里吐出来会是怎样毁天灭地的性感，而Arthur甚至还毫无自觉，“刚才你在关着房门操自己的时候可不是这么叫的。”  
很好，Arthur走到了他的面前，且知道他薄毯下边的身体濡湿得一塌糊涂——为此Merlin居然不争气地欲望更甚。  
“哦？卡美洛的王会因此把将他当性幻想对象的omega男仆绑在火邢架上烧死吗？”  
Merlin猜自己是第一个用如此嘲讽的语气和国王说话的人，可那是他的自尊在说，并非他自己的本意。他omega的身体蠢蠢欲动，每一部分都在怂恿着他的理智快快妥协，妥协于——Merlin倏地抬眼——国王卷起袖口处紧绷的肌肉、夹杂着欲望的蔚蓝双眼、以及作为一个alpha于他天生的吸引力。  
“他应该这么做。”Arthur倾身靠近，近到那吐息在耳边搔拨起了耳廓脆弱的神经，他仍没有触碰Merlin哪怕一分毫，与此同时那如野兽一般咆哮着的信息素却已经像是要把他吞没。于是在骨骼修长分明的大手按上自己的胸口时，Merlin死死咬住了下嘴唇，而国王哑着嗓子在他的耳边继续道：  
“可或许现在他更愿意帮他的男仆一个小忙？”

 

Merlin几乎是抱住了Arthur的脖子在啃咬他的唇，无言把自己贴上那副健硕的躯体，这本应给他的身体降温，可Merlin总觉得暴风雨般激烈的吻更像是要将他们烧成灰烬。他举止间的暴力很轻易便传染了对方，Arthur一开始或许还在试探着征得Merlin的意愿，现在已经不管不顾地抓紧那害他心动的乌黑卷发势要把后者吻到喘不过气来。  
而Merlin的确有点。察觉此细节的Arthur轻轻摸上Merlin靠坐床头的腰身，安抚着他分开了两人快要相融在一块的唇。Merlin想不到他能说什么，因为现在除了和Arthur操在一起他什么都不想做——这位王现在正望进他的双眼，诉说着一个alpha最为原始的欲望，性感的嘴唇鲜艳欲滴，而Merlin该做的就是立马再次吻上去，毋庸赘言，无需思考。  
他的舌头侵略式地操着Arthur的嘴，席卷每一方领土，吮吸每一寸温热。他刮拨心心念念好些日子的虎牙，抱紧那金色柔软的脑袋胡乱地亲吻，然后挂在Arthur身上把自己镶嵌进他胸膛里去。对方想必也不乐意处于下风，只是这位王若有哪怕一秒的不作为，都会成为被情欲烧昏了头的Merlin放肆的资本。  
“我以为我才是alpha？”  
Merlin的得意忘形终于被逮了个正着，他张嘴要回应，却偏偏让肩头啃咬所致的满足呻吟抢了风头，而后便再也没了机会——Arthur常年握剑的大手从腹部游走至两腰，带着硬茧的指腹流连于此欲稳住Merlin情动的轻颤。  
早先不慎因过于主动而整个人坐上了对方大腿的法师放任他的国王收紧了手臂，臀瓣滑着自己淫靡的分泌液惊扰了蓄势待发的坚硬勃起。Arthur鼻间泄出一声轻哼，Merlin听见耳边他可怜的单人床抗议的声音，反应过来时自己已经被钳住双手摁在了身下狼藉一片的床单上，Arthur的阴茎顶在他的入口，而Merlin希望那肉洞知道该怎么施个法把好那大玩意吸进去。  
“Ar-arthur——fuck——”  
Merlin紧接着来到了被狂潮吞没的边缘。他所有的呼之欲出全被阴茎拍打臀肉的声音逼退，稍微挺起上半身便能看到自己曲起的两腿间Arthur皇家尺寸的阴茎正蹭着毫无防备的股缝，柱身沾着自己穴口淌出的潮液。Merlin伸手抚弄起自己的性器以做些遮挡，不然这画面若在他眼前停留超过更多一秒他一定会高喊着射出来。  
而Arthur欺负Merlin的天赋与生俱来。  
“你想要它对不对，omega？这是你最后的机会让我停下。”金发的alpha在他的乳晕上画着圈，随后又低下身子舔弄起挺立的乳尖，那动作配合他口中轻快的语调甚至显得有些顽皮，“虽然你知道我从不听你的，更何况……鉴于你在高潮时叫着我的名字这一点，现在不管你说什么我都会当耳旁风。”  
“你当然会这么做。因为你是Arthur Pendragon——一个皇家大菜头。”  
“什——”  
对方顿了顿，挑眉质问。而Merlin懒得理他，撑起身子来同身上这位拙嘴笨舌的alpha死死吻在一起。  
Arthur浓郁的信息素就像瓶中酿得恰到好处的醇酒，整瓶倾泻而下浇灌于Merlin全身。是麦芽酒——Merlin想着，将那味道吸进腹腔——他觉得自己大概醉得不轻。  
如果他们完成结合，Arthur很可能——几乎是一定——会标记他，会在那仅靠手指满足不了的肉穴里成结，然后他会成功受孕，而诞下的可爱生命将会是卡美洛新的王子，意识到这一点后他简直兴奋又恐惧。他的脑子若是能运转哪怕一下都不会令这种事发生，而眼前状况却不容得他再三思考。  
Arthur的睾丸抵在他的穴口，看向他的眼神里满载的全是情欲。而他们的两根性器正相见恨晚地碰撞在一起，伞状的顶端渗出浊液，顺着那形状缓缓流到另一柱身上。Arthur波动不停的信息素告诉他这位alpha的耐心已经快要败退，而那人额角挂着汗，还在等自己一个确切的应允。  
Fuck，他想要Arthur的精液，就现在。

“Arthur……”  
“Merlin……”而Arthur像是和他一样被热潮期控制着而说不出一句有意义的完整语句似的，低低念着重复的单字。他耐着性子为Merlin做扩张，尽管后者自认为那肉缝里一定早已湿到可以直接捅入，然后他脑内跳出了才打过照面的那根皇家阴茎，由此舔了舔唇，决定不去阻止Arthur，而这时他又启唇催促起了自己，“Merlin。”  
Merlin，Merlin，Merlin。他唤着，一遍又一遍。  
每一声都如同在念着伴侣的名字——而他们会成为伴侣。尽管这一切发生得如此突然，从Arthur闯进这个遍布着发情的味道的房间起，他们几乎是立马心照不宣地搞在了一起。后果？有人他妈提过哪怕一次没有？Merlin Emrys，一个十恶不赦的法师，用魔法和他omega淫荡的身体迷住了卡美洛的王，然后诞下王的子嗣成为了史上最荒唐的王后——这会是民间流传最广的版本，Merlin打包票。  
意乱情迷间他只知道Arthur在吮着他的唇瓣，那人就这么张嘴含着含着，总试图要将那片柔软给含化。他的思考戛然而止，取而代之的是他兵强将勇的本能，摇旗呐喊着击溃那仅剩的理智，他不知所措地呜咽，却又扭着身子顽强索取。叨叨着，完全不知道自己在说什么。  
“Arthur……I-I can’t……”  
手肆虐于腿间辗着那处敏感的褶皱与淫靡的开关，身体相触的温度却输送至胸腔暖成了一团。他的魔法在体内涌动，凭空而来，且一点点毫无道理地累积着，最后开始有了要如花苞般绽开的苗头——他快要失控了。他们的信息素两相交杂，而Merlin知道他将会顾此失彼。  
“Merlin！”  
脑内的警铃无故被敲响，愣愣地定睛，幸得窗帘没着。那声音的源头松了口气，正盯着他看，Merlin甚至不知道自己应该觉察到什么——可是他的胸口紧得发疼。时间的流动停止了，而渐趋平稳的呼吸声仍在另一个不知名的世界鸣响。他们如同在这偌大静止的空间相望了一个世纪，然后Merlin伸出手，确信了Arthur就在他眼前。  
“你知道了。”  
Arthur不说话，那个大多数时间隐瞒他感性的Arthur这时总会沉默以对。Merlin鬼使神差地抚摸起他轮廓完美的下颔、分明的锁骨以及健朗的胸膛。是他的话活生生扯出了Arthur那些顾虑的神情，Merlin不可置否，它们本应藏得好好的。  
“Merlin，听着，我不——”  
“停下。”  
Arthur此刻委屈的声音正如他赖床时不满的哼哼，而Merlin听过好几个年头了——每一天Arthur拽着他的丝绸被耍小孩子气，每一次出行Arthur故作忍受自己的絮絮叨叨，每一瞬Arthur于危险面前将他挡在身后，他都记得清清楚楚。  
他们已经相识好几个年头了。  
那么久以来，Merlin拼尽全力对Arthur保守他的秘密，又拼尽全力渴望着Arthur发现它。就好像那渴望越真实，他就离他的爱人越近一样，而那渴望——它终于得到了它光明的结局，再也由不得自己不欢呼。  
Merlin突然想笑，然后他径直笑了出来：“说够了没有，菜头？准备好操我了？”

 

威风凛凛的粗硬一开始还叫Merlin撑得慌，很快他就学会了如何去取悦它。他一面调整着姿势以方便Arthur更好地操自己，一面搂着他的脖子索求更多的吻。Merlin的热情显然只会让alpha兴致更高，他的性器仍如雄狮在咆哮，席卷着紧致的内道与敏感点。  
Arthur律动的速度让他想要尖叫，粗鲁的动作间接传达着一位alpha要在发情的omega面前镇定自若是多么困难的任务，他毫不留情地捅进深处、然后更深处，蹂躏着迫不及待迎合的嫩肉，龟头似战车般横冲直撞，挤压内壁每处空虚的褶皱，在穴内搅合出红人耳根的水声。  
可他的嘴唇又颇有些娇气地挪移到Merlin的下巴，有如吻着一汪清泉。天堂与地狱，温情与快感，这一切就那么自发地编成一张网将Merlin困在其间。他沦陷得彻底，仰起脖子高声呻吟，舌尖抵着下齿任声声浪叫轻易越过，而后很快又被他alpha的唇捉住送入口中。  
是的，这就是Arthur，这就是他的王——几乎狂乱地抽插着湿哒哒的穴，与此同时却又用止不住的温柔亲吻着自己。他的傲慢他的善，他的深情他的傻，交汇于此点点拼凑了Merlin怀里真实的Arthur。他耀眼的金发有些汗湿了，贴在他每每细看让人呼吸都要停滞的脸上。就是这样叫人意外的王，他舔着自己的眼角，以他蛊惑人的低音轻唤：  
“Merlin……”  
Merlin射在对方的小腹，惊觉害自己失控的罪魁祸首正满意地朝他笑，慌乱之中抬起手臂挡在眼前试图躲避一时的羞赧。  
Omega白皙的身体因性爱的润泽而泛起醉人的浅粉，双颊及耳根布着仍在蔓延的潮红，氤氲的双眼令他的样子看起来似有些恍惚，而Arthur很显然对此极为迷恋。汗湿了柔软金发的alpha认真起来的那份专情仿若无时无刻不在散发着魅力，如今他正伸手抚摸伴侣的脸，停下了下身的动作全心全意地亲吻起对方来。  
“Arthur，继续。像刚才那样继续，Arthur。”  
歇息在穴里性器的形状清晰得可怕，先前的疯狂交合与如今高潮的余韵使他的身体敏感非常，Merlin能感受到Arthur的结叫人难以忽视的存在感。它像是终于要开始胀大了，而这时Arthur又将其抽出，紧接着挺身甚至更重地操了进去。  
一瞬间Merlin的腿软得像是要失去知觉，酥麻的快感电得他头晕脑胀。卡美洛最强健的骑士正以他骑士的力道往自己的身体里塞着阴茎，omega差点以为自己要融化在金发男人的怀里。他忍不住要聚精会神地看Arthur，真真切切的再度确认那就是他的Arthur，而后者察觉到他看得出神，喘息之余抱怨道：“我，听好了Merlin，正在操你。如果你还没被操得理性全无，就该记得要专心一点。”  
“你正在操我。”Merlin意识到他只是单纯重复着Arthur的陈述，而仅仅是让这句话从自己口中说出来就让他兴奋得不行。他再次将滑下对方肩头手攀到对方的后颈处，扭了扭身子环紧了Arthur，眨眨眼睛，还甚至有点傻乐， “嗯哼，那我猜你可以做点什么让我更容易专心一些？”  
Arthur啧啧两声，显然他把这番回答当成了一个挑衅。

Arthur把他抱起来，方便让Merlin紧俏的屁股坐在他的大腿上操他的阴茎。过程中的动作比他亲吻时还要轻柔得多，而两相对比接踵而至的抽插又让Merlin爽得无所适从。Alpha的性器捅到了前所未有的深处，Merlin能从那炽热的目光里得知自己现在有多么淫荡，可即便这样他依旧无法停下结合的动作。  
窗外风的阵阵呜呼让Merlin猛地想起现在仍是大白天，而屋内他们居然正操得这么激烈，简直不可思议到了极点。熟悉的天花板与床、身边熟悉的那人与他熟悉的味道，一切差点因为于他来说太过美好而变得不那么熟悉。而Arthur的存在本身就足够打消他的一切顾虑，Merlin口干舌燥，有些脱力地压下身靠近对方。  
“呜嗯……”  
潜伏许久的alpha的结感到不满，于是越发宣泄着闹起事来。Merlin呻吟不止的声音猛地碰壁而慢慢化成一句呜咽，Arthur的阴茎一股股地将精液射在穴里，等候多时的结则铜墙铁壁般堵在出口，生怕omega要被那滚滚浊液烫到逃开——多此一举。根本没有人会想要逃开Arthur Pendragon的结，Merlin想着，发出满足的喟叹。

 

Merlin把Arthur微光下依旧闪闪泛着漂亮金色的脑袋抱在怀里，不时蹭着他的后颈，小心又贪婪地嗅着他的信息素。他们慵懒地喃喃，提到了转移阵地的事。Merlin甚是坚持，他颇有些担心他的小破床，以及——要是Gaius回来看到自己和King Arthur光着膀子搂在一起，说不定会当场原地晕倒过去。  
屋外的天色有些暗了，呼啸的风吹得窗子响，Merlin觉着冷，于是又缩着身子往Arthur那边靠了些。后者哼哼两声怨着挤，但还是紧了紧手臂更加贴紧了Merlin——赖在床上的Arthur是最会撒娇的，待他意识清醒可就没那么惹人怜爱了，Merlin开始趁机不停吻着他的发顶，暗自庆幸自己是第一个发现国王秘密的幸运儿。  
“Arthur……其实你大可不必为我做这些。”Merlin眼中金光一闪，轻车熟路地将窗户给带上，猛地想起他身边的Arthur而习惯性地心生一阵紧张，而对方只是发出了无意义的咕哝，说不定也正因暖和了些的屋子而感到高兴——Merlin乐观地想着，他觉得自己像是捡了只困乎乎的幼狮，“还有如果你想离开的话……呃我是说，明天侍卫们发现哪都找不到他们的王，卡美洛会出大乱子的。”  
“你就是不懂该怎么掩饰自己的意图对吧，Merlin？你明明爱死了这个！”幼狮他听罢瞬间坐起身来，尚还凌乱不堪着的毛发让他一贯阴阳怪气的调调都没了气势，害Merlin想笑，然后他笑起来颤动的身体提醒他还是低调点好，毕竟那是国王，而他的后穴还满当当地填着国王的精液，微微抬头，这位始作俑者仍继续着他的长篇大论，“另外，我做这些不是因为你需要，而是因为我想。我想要你，Merlin。你在我身边待了那么久我一直想要你，然后我知道了你的魔法，我还是无可救药地渴望着你，所以——”  
“Arthur……”  
“我哪都不会去。”  
Merlin的睫毛动了动，他的王正倾身吻他。


End file.
